iDon't Care about Bands
by shana852963
Summary: Sam and Freddie's conversation after Gibby punches Freddie in iGet Banned. Short oneshot.


**AN-Well, I **_**was**_** expecting more Seddie in iGet Banned, but I was at least happy that there was some. You really can't deny that Sam was jealous, and the way she reacted when Freddie got punched…I mean, Carly just sat there, but Sam ran over to him and looked at Gibby as if she were saying, 'How dare you!'. But anyway, here's my version of what went down after the punch. Hope you like it!**

…

"Ugh," Freddie groaned, slowly sitting up, blinking as the light hit his eyes.

"About time you get up," Sam said from the chair across from the couch in the Shay's living room where Freddie was currently lying. "You've been out for almost three hours, nub. Gibby can't hit _that _hard."

"You'd be surprised," Freddie mumbled darkly, still feeling a slight pounding in his head.

"I've got to say, I'm impressed, though," Sam said, pulling a stick of beef jerky out from her back pocket. "Faking a band break-up to get out of playing…pretty clever."

"You figured that out?" Freddie asked.

"You and Gibby are just as bad actors as you are musicians," Sam said, taking a bite of her jerky.

"Yeah, well, at least we didn't have to play," Freddie pointed out. "Your plan of humiliating me and Gibby backfired, Puckett."

Sam raised her eyebrow. "So you _aren't _humiliated about getting punched in the face by Gibby in front of everyone in the Groovy Smoothie?"

Freddie frowned. "Oh…right."

"Mama always gets the job done, Benson," Sam said. "One way or another."

"Well thanks for that," Freddie snapped. He got to his feet. "So where are Carly and Spencer?"

"Carly's out with Keith, and Spencer has an appointment with one of his doctors," Sam replied. "They left after Gibby hit you."

"Oh," Freddie replied. Then his eyes widened. "Wait! What about those two girls? What happened with them?"

"Dude, you got knocked out by _Gibby_," Sam said. "Do you _really _think they'll be back?"

"No," Freddie sighed, falling back onto the couch. "Crab, we almost had them!"

"Well, actually, Gibby _did _leave with that one blonde," Sam said. "So your little plan worked out for him."

"Aw, man!" Freddie exclaimed. "He got Savannah? She's the one _I _wanted! Well what about the brunette, Jenna?"

"She left with a dude who said he was a drummer," Sam replied.

"Great," Freddie said. "Just fantastic."

"Oh get over it," Sam said. "What were you even thinking, pretending to be in a band? I know you're lame beyond words, but that stunt was pathetic even for you."

"I was _thinking_," Freddie said. "That Gibby and I could finally win over some hot girls. But apparently that just _couldn't _happen. You know, this is all your fault. Why'd you have to go and make us play?"

"Because it was funny," Sam grinned. "You didn't expect me to let such a great opportunity pass, did you?"

"No, I guess that would go against your demonic code you have, wouldn't it," Freddie said. He crossed his arms. "Why do girls have to go so crazy for guys in bands anyway? What's so special about them, huh?"

"Generally, they're hot," Sam said. "But well, you and Gibby just ended that streak."

"Ha, ha," Freddie said dully. "I'm serious. What is it about band dudes that make girls freak out? Is it really that appealing? I mean, boys don't freak out over girls in bands."

"I don't know, girls freak out over weird things," Sam shrugged.

"Well they shouldn't!" Freddie said hotly. "That just makes it all the more difficult to-ah!"

He grimaced as he clutched his head, which was still throbbing.

"Dude, lay down before you pass out again," Sam said harshly, though there was a hint of concern in her voice.

"How did Gibby learn to hit so good?" Freddie groaned laying back down. Then he frowned. "Hey, wait, how did I get up here if I passed out down at the Groovy Smoothie? Did Spencer carry me up?"

Sam shook her head. "Nope."

"Oh, T-Bo then?"

Sam shook her head again. "T-Bo can barely lift up an extra-large smoothie. How do you expect him to lug you up eight flights of stairs?"

"Then who brought me up?" Freddie asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Sam said, getting to her feet and heading into the kitchen. "Maybe the only person you know who _can _actually manage to get you up eight flights of stairs?"

Freddie blinked. "You mean you? _You _brought me up?"

"Well I couldn't exactly let you get trampled by the crowd at the Groovy Smoothie, could I?" Sam said, pouring herself a glass of iced tea, not looking at him. "You're the one who I plan on copying the Physics homework from on Monday."

"Oh, um," Freddie stammered. "Well then, er, thanks I guess. Even though it _was_ your fault for the whole thing anyway."

"Oh for the love of chiz, I told you, get over that already," Sam said. "They would've found our eventually that you have absolutely no musical ability."

"You don't know that," Freddie said. "I could've learned how to play that guitar in a few more weeks."

"Yeah, and I can be a vegetarian for a week," Sam scoffed. Then her voice softened. "Did you _really _think pretending to be in a band would make those girls like you, though?"

"I don't know," Freddie shrugged. "It worked for those other guys…I just thought maybe it could work for me too, seeing as apparently girls go nuts for a guy in a band. Which I _still _don't get why." Then he sighed. "But whatever. I guess I'll just go back to striking out completely with girls, since like you said, I have absolutely no musical ability."

"You know," Sam said, walking over to the freezer and opening it. "Not _all _girls like guys who play in bands."

"Really?" Freddie said, rolling his eyes, unconvinced. "Like who?"

"Like me," Sam said, closing the freezer door. She tossed Freddie a bag of ice. "Here, for your head." She grabbed her backpack and headed over to the door.

"Oh," she said, turning back to Freddie as she put one foot out the door. "And in case you've forgotten, you didn't exactly strike out with girls before you started claiming you were in a band, did you? _Some _girls actually fell for your nubbiness. Or at least one did…For _some _reason that's still unknown."

And with that Sam left the apartment, closing the door behind her, leaving Freddie staring at the spot where she had been standing, his face showing a mixture of both confusion and understanding.


End file.
